


The Female of the Species

by romans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Hannibal and Will give Abigail's new boyfriend the Shovel Talk of the century</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female of the Species

Dylan is an unassuming-looking young man, a little too tall and reedy to be handsome, wearing clothes that he's just starting to grow out of. His blonde hair is in a buzz cut that makes Hannibal wrinkle his nose with disdain. The limp boquet of daffodils he's clutching are clearly from the grocery store, and even Will can smell the Old Spice he's wearing.

Other than that, as far as Hannibal can tell he's perfectly harmless. Will practically pounced on the door when the bell rang. Hannibal stays in the kitchen for the moment, washing his knives. He dries them and tests his finger on the edge of the butcher's knife before going to join Will. It's perfectly sharp.

Will is standing in the doorway, subtly menacing Dylan in a way that only a policeman can. He's not actually touching the gun holstered at his hip, but his thumbs are hooked in his belt and Dylan is trying very hard not to look at it. Will is speaking in a low, steady voice, and when he gestures at his own neck with a cut-throat motion, Hannibal smiles in spite of himself.

"You must be Dylan," he says, wiping his hands on his apron as he comes out of the kitchen. The poor boy practically melts with relief at the interruption. He edges past Will and holds his hand out to shake, and Hannibal takes it graciously. Dylan has decided that his apron makes him look benign, apparently. Clearly the boy has never been in the company of any real chefs.

"I was just telling him how I met Abigail," Will says. His voice doesn't shake at all and Hannibal wonders if he's channeling one of his murderers. Perhaps even Garret Jacob Hobbs. He lets himself smile at the thought.

"Unusual, yes?" he says to Dylan, and the boy nearly falls over himself agreeing. "Will is very protective of her, you know. So am I."

"Yes, sir," Dylan says. To his credit his voice doesn't shake. Hannibal lets go of his hand and nods towards the door.

"Let's see if we can't spruce up that boquet," he says, conspiratorially. Dylan flushes and nods again. Hannibal picks up the gardening shears on the way out the door, and the boy follows him. Of course none of the roses will be blooming, this late at night, but obviously Dylan has taken leave of what few wits he had. Hannibal swings the shears in his hand. They are reassuringly heavy.

"It's a beautiful property during the day," he says, conversationally. Dylan is surveying Will's vast expanse of farmland as they walk. The dogs trail behind them, panting in the dark. The boy stifles a nervous giggle, and then almost runs into Hannibal when he comes to a sudden stop.

"Dylan," Hannibal says, as he kneels to cut a fragrant sprig of gladiolus. "I know you will treat my daughter well."

He smiles at the young man and stands up. "I would just like to have your phone number in case something happens," Hannibal says.

He presses the gladiolus blossoms into Dylan's hands. "And your home address, please," he adds.

Dylan's face, he decides, is a picture that he will treasure forever. Headlights cut across the fields suddenly, illuminating everything in harsh yellow light, and then Alana's car comes up the drive, crackling over the gravel. Hannibal touches Dylan's elbow and they go to meet her.

"Hannibal!" she says, stepping out of her car. "And you must be Abigail's date!" She gives Dylan an assessing once-over, and then shoots Hannibal a look.

"I'll get some beer," Hannibal says. Dylan looks back at him a little desperately as he leaves. Will is hovering in the doorway, curious. They share a lazy smile.

"I think we could do with a drink," Hannibal says as they go into the house. Dylan and Alana are silhouetted by her headlights, and they seem to be deep in conversation. Hannibal wonders what she's saying.

He's just finished pouring her beer when Alana comes into the living room. She sinks into the couch and takes the beer from him. "You spoil me," she says. Will smiles at her.

"Where is Dylan?" Hannibal asks. The boy hasn't come in yet. If he's not mistaken, the boy has left entirely. His car isn't in the driveway anymore.

Alana doesn't blink. "He had to go. A family thing, I think?"

They stare at her for a moment, dumbfounded, and then Will cracks up, his face creasing with laughter. Hannibal lets himself enjoy the sight for a moment before he toasts Alana with his wine glass. Abigail will be disappointed, but perhaps Dylan was not the right boy for her.

Alana smiles at him, and returns his toast.


End file.
